Win For Me
by Toxophilite
Summary: A one-shot of Johanna Mason's last moments in her first Hunger Games arena.  How did she win?


A/N: Hello! This oneshot is about Johanna Mason's last moments in her first Hunger Games arena. I seem to like writing about her a lot...but anyway, read, review, and enjoy!

I wake the second I hear the cannons go off. I count three in total. The careers must have finally split, seeing as I am the last non career tribute left in the arena.

I get up from where I am sitting, and quickly climb up the huge trees that seem to be all the arena is this year, minus the small river that flows through the huge forest. The district nine and six boys were surprised that I could actually climb the huge trees that had to have at least four people reaching around the base just to cover it all. All I really had to do was sink my axes into the trees and climb up. They didn't get much time to think of how to reach me though before my weapons sunk through their skulls from my branch.

I get to a reasonable height and see nothing around me, so I drop back down and sprint off in the direction I think is safe. Soon, I come across two trees wrapped around each other, creating shade and some shelter. I drop to the ground, exhausted, and fall asleep.

I dream of the night before the games, when me and my district partner, Paxton, stayed up on the roof.

_"Johanna, no matter what happens tomorrow, no matter what you see, never forget who I really am. Promise me that. Please."_

_"I promise. Paxton?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Thank you, for everything you've done."_

_He grabs my hands and holds them in his, saying "I'm always happy to help."_

That would be the last night I would have with Paxton.

The next day, after we escaped the cornucopia with our supplies, we were attacked by the District Five tributes.

_The girl tackled me while the boy went after Paxton, hitting his stomach with his mace. I screamed in rage as I kicked the girl off of me, sending my axe through her chest as I jumped up. I continued to go ahead and tackle the boy, who dropped his mace. I picked it up and sent it through his back. He fell to the ground with a hard thud.I rushed to Paxton, who was barely holding on."Win for me Johanna, promise me, you have too."I started to cry. "I promise" is all I could get out as my sobs started to get out of control._

I will never forget the sound of his cannon.

I wake with a scream, quickly trying to cover it up as to not be heard. I tear up at the remembrance of Paxton, but am trying to wipe away the tears as to not show weakness in front of potential sponsors, especially since their are only four of us left.

I start to pack up to get a move on, when a small insect like creature flies up and lands on my arm.

I instantly freeze, knowing that anything can happen in these games, and am not proven wrong when it sinks it's teeth into my arm. More come up and fly around me, sinking their teeth into any skin that is exposed. They swarm my pack, but leave my two axes untouched, and it comes to me then and there.

This is the end. I need nothing else except weapons.

I grab my weapons and stand up straight. The mutts start to bite again until I run to the right, and once I do, they back off a bit.

I keep running for at least ten minutes until I come to the cornucopia. I take deep breaths as the insect mutts fly off. The sound of their wings buzzing has been replaced by heavy footsteps running through the forest. Silk, female tribute of District One, comes barreling through the bushes and plants, swatting at the bugs until she catches sight of me.

"I had a feeling it would be something like this."

Her voice echoes through out the area we were forced to. So she made it through the career break up.

She goes to grab her wicked looking knives, the handle encrusted with jewels, when two people barge through the trees, tackling each other to the ground.

Male tribute of District Four, and Valentine, female tribute of District Two fall in front of me and Silk. Calder scrambles up and leaves Valentine on the ground.

She catches sight of me and scowls."How did you make it this far, runt?"

"I'm stronger than you think, District Two."

"Is that so?"

I continue to stare her down, not going to let her get to me.

"Well, I know your not stronger than me." And with that, she strikes. She jumps up and her sword cuts across my arm, drawing blood.

I scowl and the fight begins. She swings her sword down, but I quickly block it with my ax. She tries to do the same again, but I duck out of the way and swing my ax, making her jump back as to not get cut.

You can see the surprise in her eyes, but she quickly covers it up and strikes again, causing me to block the swing. It continues like this for a while until a cannon shot causes us to pause.

Silk stands over Calder, who has two knives embedded in his neck. He falls to the ground, unmoving, as she takes out her knives.

"He was always the weakest in the group. I swear, four gets weaker every year."

All of a sudden, I feel an extreme pain in my leg. I glance down and see Valentine has scored a hit on my leg while I was distracted with Calder's death. Blood runs down my leg as she smiles, thinking victory is in her reach, but she couldn't be more wrong.

As she raises her arms to deliver my death blow, I make my move. I throw my ax as hard as I can towards her chest. The force of my throw sends her flying back. Valentine's eyes go wide as she falls, letting out a small gasp.

The cannon confirms Valentine's end.

Two left.

Silk is staring at me, eyes wide opened in surprise. She slowly raises her knives, and before I can move, she takes off for the woods.

I sprint after her, not going to let her get away. I need to finish this. I can't let Paxton down.

She is fast. Really fast. I can't keep up with her much longer.

She spins around and throws one of her knives. I am running to fast to slow down or dodge out of the way. The knife catches me in my already wounded leg, and I go down.

Silk sees this, and charges towards me. I try to get up, but am knocked back down by the force of her tackle.

"Yes! I've got you now, District Seven. Do you know how long I have been waiting for this moment? To win these games?"

I struggle to bite her hand, which has gotten too close for comfort with that knife.

"Well, you may have fooled everybody else, but this is where your little act ends."

I struggle even harder, which earns me a punch to the mouth. I spit out blood, glaring at Silk.

"Why do you even bother? You'll be with your little Paxton soon."

This catches me off guard. She must see it in my expression as her smile gets bigger. "Oh, believe me, I saw you two on the roof that night. I needed some air, but instead I get you kissing your district partner, who by the way must have been really weak if he died on the first day. Must have had no fight in him, that's for sure. Made me sad when you stopped for air actually, would have made it easier with two less tributes, but what ever, your here now. So we'll just have to fix that."

The way she talks about him enrages me. I've never felt more angry in my life.

Silk moves the knife to my face, and makes a single cut down the side of my cheek. I need to get up. I need to win. I can't break my promise.

I kick up with all the strength I have left in my body. It's enough to get Silk off of me and onto the ground her self. I need to act quick. I roll over and grab Silk by her shirt. I pick her up and pin her against a tree, hoping to make this quick. She lands a punch on my nose but I quickly recover, grabbing both of my axes.

I throw one after the other. Silk ducks under the first one, but makes the mistake of coming back up to early. The second one hits home.

She stands there for what seems like forever, before finally falling to the ground.

The last cannon sounds through out the arena.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you the winner of the sixty seventh Hunger Games, Johanna Mason, tribute of District Seven!"

_"Win for me Johanna."_

I won for you.

And then my world goes black.

What do you think? Please review, I would appreciate it!


End file.
